The Life Quotes
by nhuynh
Summary: SASUSAKU/"It's my final year in middle school,nothing exciting.But next year is high school! I can't wait to get this year over with."- Who would have thought one year can change you?Read and live by a life quote everyday, watch how you change. T-langauge


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OR NARUTO. ALL CREDITS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO ! :3**

* * *

><p><em>~I've committed so much of my heart to you that letting you go is like saying yes to death.<em>

* * *

><p>So here I am.<p>

My name's Sakura Haruno, age 13 and I have currently been in grade 8 for about 2 months now at Hidden Leaf's Middle School. I shake my bright pink locks and analyze the crowded school yard full of anxious students through emerald green eyes. Yes, my hair and eye color are natural.

"Hey Sakura!"

I turn my body giving my brightest smile and wave at the familiar faces. I'm not nervous at all, having more people know you this year makes it so much more comfortable.

This is my final year in middle school which isn't that exciting but next year I will be starting high school. I can't wait!

The bell rings and I see a group of my friends. Jogging slightly and maneuvering myself through the crowd of kids, I managed to get to them easily. We exchange hugs and smiles, and then we're off entering the school.

I make my way to my new located locker upstairs. I walk up the stairs and open the door...and that's when I see _him_. Beautiful blonde boy with the most mesmerizing sky blue eyes.

_ Him_ as in my on-and-off crush _Naruto Uzumaki._

What I mean by on and off crush is that the time I first met him I was at the moment in love with another guy from my old school, Sai. Yes, I moved schools in grade 4 to enroll in an Extended-Japanese program. Sai was a good-looking guy with short dark hair and a seemingly calm pale face. Even though I lost contact with most of my old classmates when u switched schools, I still stayed in touch with Sai. We would take English Saturday classes together. It was like nothing changed even though we no longer went to the same school- in fact we actually became a lot closer. My crush turned into a real serious love for him.

Unfortunately, I must have had terrible luck in my love life, even at a young age. Just at the climax of our relationship, things started to change. We were both starting grade 6 and trust me- middle school is totally different from elementary school. Males DEFINITELY change after puberty. Up to today I am still unsure of how out relationship went wrong. No, neither of us confessed of our crush towards one another but perhaps _I_ was the one at fault.

Maybe it was because I was _scared_.

I was scared that we wouldn't be together forever.

I was scared that it wouldn't work out.

I was scared that maybe he didn't feel the same.

I was scared that maybe he liked another girl at his school (we still went to different middle schools).

My heart was scared that my brain did the only thing that was natural to do by instincts_**,-to push my fear away.**_

_ To push __**Sai**__ away. _

And it worked. We no longer talk, like we never met, like we're strangers. And it hurts, it hurts a lot. Even thinking of my past love disaster is making me tear up right now.

Confused and hurt is my love status. Oh yes.

I quickly get a hold of myself and walk to my locker, passing by Naruto to see if he notices me.

Nope, he doesn't.

Oh well, it's not like he has an interest in me. We were not in the same class last year. He probably forgot the person I am. But I certainly have not forgotten the person he is. _Sweet guy that cares and just makes your heart melt and face smile. _

I sigh and proceed to spin in my lock combination. I open my locker and grab my books and binders. Out of the right corner of my eye I spot a group of girls who some are actually my friends go up to Naruto and try to act cool or in my words - flirt with him.

I don't get so mad and called them sluts immediately-which I usually do-because who wouldn't flirt with Naruto?

Choosing to ignore the giggles and flirty comments I continue in closing my locker with my stuff in my hands, and then head off to homeroom.

* * *

><p>I make my way to my seat at the second last row in the back. Happily setting my stuff down, I sit down and wait for the person who sits behind me to come.<p>

Naruto is whom that sits behind me in homeroom, which is the only thing I enjoy about my class.

Naruto enters soon later on as so does a few others.

My teacher Kakashi Sensei walks in casually and he is holding something like a seating chart in his hands.

_ Oh please don't change our seats_I pray silently in my head.

"I have changed your seating plans. When I call your name, come sit to the new seat I assign you," I hear Kakashi Sensei order through his mask that covers his face.

"Sakura Haruno over here."

I look up to the call of my name and stand up to get ready to move to my new seat.

Well...I no longer sit in front of Naruto. Sucks.

After settling down I take the time to see who is sitting around me. There's the gorgeous blonde girl named Ino next to me. She's way more popular than me, everyone thinks she looks like a goddess. I think she looks like every other blonde, she's pretty for sure but a goddess?

A bit too exaggerating in my point of view.

She smiles when we meet eye contact. Then she opens her mouth and happily says, " Oh my gosh! I am so glad I am sitting next to you Sakura! How's your summer been? Hey TenTen! Guess who I'm sitting next to? The genius Sakuraaaaa! Oh my gosh! I am so lucky to have you as my partner! I love my new seat! Yo Shikamaru!. By then I stopped listening due to the fact it seemed that Ino was no longer talking to me.

I turn around, knowing I would be disappointed by the outcome of the face. It's not Naruto's I know for sure but I still hope. Nope, it isn't. My heart sinks a bit. I look at the different new body.

Funny.

It's someone else's.

Someone else _I don't know_.

Good looking for sure.

There that sits behind me is a silent male that sits calmly in his seat with his hands crossed in front. He has shiny, luscious, raven hair that spikes up at the back. Er, like a chicken-ass at the back. There's bangs that frame his perfect pale complexion. He has a stoic expressionless face on. Not very friendly I assume.

_ Reminds of Sai._

I stare for a moment and then the eyes of this unknown figure looks up. I now look at dark, cold, emotionless eyes. I can't seem to _look away_.

"Yo Sasuke-teme! That's where you sit now?" I hear the familiar voice of the boy I adore and instantly my heart begins to pound. A smile makes its way to my face. I look away from the attractive male behind me to see Naruto's turned around in his seat addressing a guy named Sasuke.

"Tch Dobe, no duh? Really? I am sitting here cause I want to? Hn." replies a voice coming from the guy from my rear.

_Guess the hottie behind me has a name, Sasuke, eh?_

Sasuke has a velvety, deep, monotone voice.

It sends chills down my spine.

Naruto gives Sasuke a big fat grin and turns to face forward.

_'Sasuke'_ I think I heard that name before. It's the name that rolls off the tongue of many girls in school. Lots of girls like him, I wouldn't blame his large group of fangirls.

Unfortunately or fortunately, I don't think I am one of them.

**I am just more attracted to **_**Naruto than Sasuke**_**.**

It seems I have no shot for Sasuke anyways with all the other more popular girls talking to him.

I turn to face forward- Kakashi Sensei is doing the attendance.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He calls out.

I turn behind to see Sasuke raise his hand up silently.

I face forward once again. For a slight moment I think about Sasuke before my thoughts are channelled by my heart and I am drifting my thoughts back to Naruto. Which is I noticed my thoughts drift off to by habit now.

However...somewhere in the back of my clouded-consumed-about-Naurto head, it's saying,

_**Sasuke Uchiha is somewhat intriguing.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>~At some point you have to realize that you have done too much for someone or something, that the only next possible step to do is stop. Leave them alone. Walk away. It's not like you're giving up, and it's not like you shouldn't try. It's just that you have to draw the line of determination and desperation. What is truly yours would eventually be yours, and what is not, no matter how hard you try, will never be. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how do you guys like it? Should I continue? It's just starting to heat up / The chapters will be slighty more longer. This is my first fanfic! So my writing isnt as well as others. Yes, I do know because I used to be a reader just like you! I still do! I hope this isn't sounding like other fanfics you read. I ID STEAL ANYBODY"S IDEAS! This story is actually based on my life so updates will come every few days! Just a note: the quote at the begining should tell you about the chapter and the quote at the end should give a preview of the next chapter! :D Hence, the title: The Life Quotes . x)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE QUOTES UNLESS YOU NEVER HEARD THEM. BUT QUOTES ARE AWESOME SO NOBODY SHOULD CLAIM THEM!**


End file.
